Hakuren Oak/Trivia
Hakuren Oak is a main character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is first introduced as Teito's roommate at the Church and his self-proclaimed rival for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. After a rough start, Hakuren later becomes a close friend of Teito. Hakuren is a member of the very wealthy Oak family in District 2, but he chose to become a bishop rather than follow the Oak family's tradition to go into politics or the military. After passing the exam he worked under Bishop Castor, but received a letter from his father asking him to return home to serve as a tutor to the princess. After realising the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to be the princess's tutor in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. Etymology In Japanese, 'haku' can mean 'white', 'box' or a Japanese noble title which can mean 'master/lord/overseer'. 'Ren' can mean 'lotus', or the word 'ren' may be from 'rengoku', which means 'purgatory'. Ren can also mean 'to connect or link' in Japanese culture. In Supreme Sugar, there is a drawing of Hakuren by the author, with the kanji '白蓮' (meaning 'white lotus') written beside him. In Japanese, 'ouku' means 'Oak', which is the national trees for many countries, including Germany, which symbolizes strength and endurance. The leaf of the oak is also commonly seen on military awards and military insignia. Alternatively, 'ou' can mean 'king', and 'district', 'distress' and 'clause' can be pronounced as 'ku' in Japanese. Early 07-Ghost Appearances Quotes *'You're the first person who's ever risked his life to save mine.' ''(to Teito) *'At times like this, one must be adult. I'm not jealous...not jealous at all...' '' *'I dislike women. '' ' (manga chapter ) *'What a lovely face.' (after seeing Razette transform her face to look like his) Trivia *Many fans mistakenly think that Hakuren and Shuri are siblings. *Hakuren is uneasy or dizzy when he is close with females, he calls this "sickness" ''joseiyoi. It originates from his father's making him see many photos of females (in order to choose a prospective wife) since he was a child. (manga chapter 63) *Some fans think that Hakuren's father arranged Hakuren to be Princess Ouka's tutor because he wants Hakuren to become a consort. *Hakuren has a mirror in his clothes.Anime episode 11. *In anime episode 20, after Haruse recognizes that Hakuren is a member of the Oak family, he says he can't leave Hakuren in the church and takes him with them. As his mission is to retrieve Teito Klein only, he really has no reason to bother to take a passerby (Hakuren) back to the military. Hence, there is a chance that Hakuren is wanted, as in the 07-Ghost world soldiers also have law enforcement duties. *When Razette changed her face into Hakuren's face, Hakuren said that the face (i.e. his own face) is lovely.Manga chapter 31. *Hakuren is a fan of spicy food.Manga chapter 63 page 13. 'Extras' related trivia *Hakuren comes from the cadet branch of the Oaks, while Shuri comes from the senior branch. The mini drama in the 12th Limited Animate DVD. *Hakuren said that love letters are dirty. Drama CD titled The Day of Retribution, ''track 2. *Hakuren has made some desserts Teito wants to eat for him.Drama CD titled "3月28日の出来事" *There are six servants and two washrooms in the house where Hakuren's family lives. They have three villas too. (Drama CD track) *He has borrowed yoga books from Castor and wants Teito to try it, because he sees that Teito often wakes up from nightmares in his sleep. (Drama CD track) *He has sung a lullaby to Teito when the latter is possessed by Mikhail, upon Mikhail's request. (Drama CD track) *In Supreme Sugar, there is a picture in which Hakuren wears an earring on his left ear. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *Hakuren likes cooking. (The first official character book) *His blood type is A. FanbookHakuren.png HakurenFanbook1.png References Category:Character subpages